The invention relates generally to offshore platforms for oil and gas drilling and more particularly to the containment of pollution to the general area of the platform. The term "offshore platforms" as used in this specification is intended to mean drilling, production and workover platforms which are utilized in oceans, lakes, marshes or any other bodies of water.